


Desde París, con amor

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dissonance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Holidays, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spanish Translation, Stand Alone, Traducción, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock lleva a John a París durante las vacaciones de navidad. Cosas fluff pasan.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Desde París, con amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [From Paris, with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871552) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> • Inspirado en [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693) de   
>  [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine)
> 
> Este es un fic independiente. Sin embargo ocurre varios meses después del final del fic Dissonance (AU, Johnlock + banda de punkrock) que todavía es un WIP. No es necesario conocer el fic para leer este ficlet.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-, preguntó John cogiendo el macuto que habían arrojado hacia él. Acababan de desayunar y Sherlock ya estaba moviéndose como un torbellino.

-Ya lo verás-, contestó Sherlock con un aire de misterio sobre él mientras se doblaba las mangas.

-Sherlock, quiero saberlo-. John tiró el macuto sobre su cama a modo de protesta.

-Es información reservada. Coge ropa para cinco días de tiempo frío-. Continuó doblando ropa negra en su maleta que estaba abierta sobre la cama.

-No iremos a la Antártida o algo así de extremo ¿no?-, preguntó John con inquietud porque nunca podía estar del todo seguro cuando se trataba de Sherlock.

-No-, rió Sherlock con alegría. –Coge tu parka.

-Cinco días fuera significa que nos perderemos Navidad-, calculó John en voz alta. Sherlock. Sherlock paró sus movimientos, un par de boxers negros en su mano de camino a su maleta. Su cara se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación que hizo que John se preocupara a modo de respuesta.

-Soy un idiota-, susurró Sherlock dejando caer la ropa en la maleta y sentándose en un lado de la cama. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, dejando que sus manos se balancearan entre sus piernas abiertas. –Ni siquiera consideré que podrías querer pasar las navidades con amigos, no solo conmigo. Asumí estúpidamente son suficiente información que solo porque yo quiera pasarlas contigo, tu…

-No hay nadie más con quien prefiera pasar las vacaciones, Sherlock-, interrumpió John dando un paso hacia su novio.

-Pero dijiste…-. Sherlock levantó la mirada entonces, la duda clara en su cara.

-Lo sé. Lo que quería decir era que nos perderemos la navidad en casa, pero habrá muchas más navidades que pasaremos aquí juntos-, dijo John calmándole, sentándose al lado de su novio sobre la cama. – ¿Verdad?

-Debería haberte dicho lo que había planeado. Prometimos no guardar secretos-. Sherlock siguió con su preocupación, perdiéndose todo lo que John había dicho. Luego se giró un poco para ponerse de cara a John, estirando la espalda como preparándose para una confrontación.

-Sherlock, para. Tu cerebro está yendo demasiado rápido otra vez-. John cogió una de las manos de Sherlock en las suyas y la apretó. –Una sorpresa no es un secreto de tipo malo-, suspiró, no estando seguro realmente de por qué sentía la necesidad de saberlo para empezar. Sherlock no le llevaría a ningún sitio al que no quisiera ir así que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo discutiendo por ello. – ¿Sabes qué?-, John se dio una palmada en los muslos al levantarse. –No me importa a dónde vamos a ir-. Abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y sacó un montón de camisetas dobladas.

-¿No?-. Sherlock siguió los movimientos de John con su mirada mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-No. Porque vamos a ir allí juntos-, declaró John cogiendo tres pares de vaqueros negros del último cajón y metiéndolos en el macuto.

La arruga en el ceño de Sherlock se profundizó durante un segundo antes de que se alisara por completo. Parpadeó tres veces, luego una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. John sonrió en respuesta, contento porque Sherlock fuera de nuevo él.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Date prisa, John!-, exclamó Sherlock antes de ponerse de pie con el entusiasmo de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

* * *

-¡¿Vamos a París?!-, gritó susurrando John mientras miraba el billete que Sherlock le había acabado de dar en el aeropuerto.

-Yup-, confirmó Sherlock caminando elegantemente hacia la fila del control de seguridad.

-De acuerdo entonces-, sonrió John y metió su abrigo en una caja plana gris para que pudiera deslizarse para la inspección electrónica.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-, preguntó Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos mientras colocaba su chaqueta forrada de cuero en una de las cajas con gran cuidado.

-Nop. Confío en ti y esta vez dejaré que guardes todas las sorpresas.

-Hmmpfff-, gruñó Sherlock mientras estaba desabrochándose su cinturón de picos. –Dejarme-, murmuró por lo bajo haciendo complicado que John mantuviera la compostura.

John se rió, continuando con la inspección. Después de un breve paseo por las tiendas del aeropuerto y cada uno de ellos comprando un libro para leer en el avión, finalmente embarcaron.

* * *

Para deleite de John, Sherlock no había reservado un hotel extravagante sino una habitación limpia y simple de una cadena de hoteles que podían permitirse juntos. Dejaron su equipaje en el hotel, se refrescaron y salieron a la ciudad.

Después de salir del hotel se encontraron cerca del Arco del Triunfo y Sherlock los llevó por los Campos Elíseos. El frescor de la noche era refrescante más que frío y John respiró una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajaban con el prospecto de un paseo tranquilo nocturno.

Sherlock subió hacia arriba el cuello de su chaqueta de invierno de cuero, el forro claramente cálido contra su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia arriba a los árboles sin hojas, bellamente decorados con luces coloridas que alineaban los senderos. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y John se maravilló con la visión de su novio bañado en la tonalidad anaranjada. La sobrecogedora visión del perfil real de Sherlock hizo que John suspirara audiblemente. Todavía tenía momentos de asombro porque este hombre brillante y talentoso estuviera eligiendo pasar tiempo con él. El próximo mes marcaría un año desde que se conocieran en un espacio de ensayo en el sótano de un edificio antiguo de la Real Academia de Música. Desde que John había cogido la guitarra que Sherlock le había arrojado su vida había cambiado drásticamente, y para mejor. En un año intenso lleno de conciertos, habían pasado de ser extraños a amigos y después a amantes que vivían y tocaban juntos. Había sido el mejor año de la vida de John y en su mayoría tenía que darle las gracias por ello al hombre caminando junto a él.

La calle estaba ocupada, aunque no había muchos peatones lo que les dejó con un aire de privacidad para disfrutar de las bellas vistas de París en invierno. Animado por sus recuerdos, John sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su parka y le dio un golpecito a Sherlock en el codo. La mano enguantada de Sherlock se deslizó de su chaqueta de cuero y cogió la suya sin dudarlo ni un momento. Sus dedos se entrelazaron perfectamente a pesar de que los dos llevaban guantes. Eran las pequeñas cosas, como cogerse de las manos en público, las que todavía significaban mucho para John y esperaba que nunca las diera por sentado.

-No hace tanto frío en París. ¿Por qué los abrigos?-, preguntó John rompiendo el silencio.

-Hará viento-. La sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock era fácilmente reconocible.

-Oh ¿de verdad?-, sonrió John sospechando ya a donde estaban yendo. La última vez que habían estado en París habían tenido muy poco tiempo para hacer turismo y cuando John quiso ir a la Torre Eiffel Sherlock se había quejado de que hacía mucho viento ahí arriba diciendo que la torre no era tan alta de todas formas. –Siempre supe que en el fondo eras un romántico.

-Cállate-. Las palabras de John estaban llenas de alegría y eso confirmó las sospechas de John.

-Creo que ahora sé a dónde vamos. ¿Planeaste el resto del viaje también?

-Sí. Sé que has visitado la ciudad antes y luego otra vez cuando vinimos hace unos meses así que me he saltado algunas de las obvias atracciones turísticas…

-Espera-. John interrumpió el fluir rápido de palabras de la boca de Sherlock. –No me digas que más has planeado. Quiero que eso también sea una sorpresa.

Sherlock asintió con un destello de picardía en sus ojos que mandó escalofríos por la columna de John cuando claramente Sherlock tenía planes más elaborados que ir al Louvre.

Giraron a la izquierda hacia una calle más pequeña y pronto se pararon a por bagels y bocadillos en un lugar llamado Bagelstein.

-Aunque sé que puedes hablar francés siempre me cosquillea cuando lo haces-, admitió John una vez que estuvieron otra vez fuera. Sherlock había pedido la comida sin pararse, usando el idioma extranjero con confianza y la entonación del fino idioma en su voz barítona había tenido efectos innombrables sobre la libido de John.

-¿Te cosquillea eh?-. La sonrisa en la cara de Sherlock hizo que pareciera predatoria y John pudo notar que ya estaba planeando usar la información recién adquirida contra él. La idea en sí mandó una ola de calor a las mejillas de John. –John, los pensamientos que veo pintados en tu cara-, regañó juguetonamente Sherlock. –Tsk, tsk, estamos en público.

-Cállate-. John intentó atenuar su sonrisa mientras dificultaba morder su bocadillo. La forma en la que Sherlock le miraba causó que John reconsiderara el turismo por quedarse en el hotel durante el resto del viaje. Por ahora continuaron caminando hasta la estación de metro más cercana y cinco paradas después salieron cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

Una multitud dispersa estaban mirando hacia arriba a lo lejos la construcción. Algunos de ellos estaban posando para fotos, algunos intentando conseguir el mejor ángulo de su cara con la torre para un selfie, y otros simplemente miraban con asombro.

La famosa construcción estaba iluminada por una miríada de luces brillando como una señal resplandeciente para aquellos que buscaban alegría y esperanza en las vacaciones. John sabía que ya había encontrado todo eso cuando miró a su derecha para ver a Sherlock mirando hacia arriba, las luces reflejándose en sus pupilas.

La grandiosidad de los rasgos de Sherlock golpeó de lleno a John solo después de ver la hermosa cara de su novio bañada por las luces y se dio cuenta de que el viaje entero no era simplemente otra de las ideas espontaneas de Sherlock. En su lugar había sido planeado cuidadosamente previamente y con John estrictamente en mente. La calidez en su interior era toda por el hombre que era tan áspero en el exterior y tan considerado en el interior. Era una parte de él que John tenía el privilegio de ver mientras que mucha gente no lo tenía.

El sol ya se había puesto, las luces haciendo que la torre pareciera brillar, manteniendo a la gente a su alrededor centrada en ella. Debido a que era bastante tarde en la tarde la mayoría de los turistas eran parejas y había varias familias con hijos adolescentes pero todos ellos estaban disfrutando del espíritu navideño a pesar del tiempo frío. A cambio les dieron folletos con información sobre la torre cuando los dirigieron hacia la fila.

Entraron al ascensor con los marcos amarillos con otras parejas. John se acercó a Sherlock en el espacio cerrado, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su novio. Podía ver los labios de Sherlock moverse en una sonrisa por el gesto tan conocido. El viaje hacia arriba les permitió ver la construcción de hierro en el interior a través de la pared de cristal del ascensor y permitió que se maravillaran por el ingenio del arquitecto. Se quedaron dentro cuando unas pocas personas salieron en la primera planta que estaba, de acuerdo con su folleto, situada a 57 metros de altura. John había esperado oír fuertes engranajes y el crujir del hierro cuando el ascensor se movió pero era sorprendentemente silencioso, dejando que John disfrutara de la sensación de Sherlock cerca de él.

Después de aproximarse a la torre, Sherlock sacó entradas de su bolsillo y se las dio al personal.

Mientras el viaje continuaba John pudo ver la ciudad bajo ellos a través de las vigas de la construcción. Las puertas se abrieron y finalmente llegaron al mirador, viendo desde arriba el Sena y los edificios. Sherlock cogió la mano de John y le llevó por la pequeña multitud hasta el segundo mirador de la planta donde pudieran ver las vistas sin las barras que estaban debajo por seguridad.

El viento le quitó la capucha a John y revolvió su pelo pero todo lo que le importaba era la sobrecogedora vista y el hombre que le había traído aquí. John miró hacia el Campo de Marte, el parque donde habían estado antes de subir. Los flashes de las cámaras de la gente en el parque le recordó a cuando estaba sobre el escenario, tan lejos de la gente de abajo, y a la vez uno de ellos. No habían pasado tres minutos cuando Sherlock empezó a moverse.

-Vayamos hasta arriba del todo-, dijo en el oído de John mientras estaba detrás de él, la calidez de su cuerpo una presencia clara detrás de la espalda de John. John asintió y se puso el gorro de su parka, sujetándolo esta vez.

Casi era media noche cuando el siguiente ascensor les llevó hasta la parte de arriba, a 276 metros de altura. Salieron a una pequeña terraza de hierro con varias personas alrededor. La vista era inmensamente diferente desde el nuevo punto de vista. En el mirador inferior John había podido ver la gente todavía despierta tan tarde, disfrutando del paseo a la luz de la luna. Sin embargo ahora, solo podía ver un mapa infinito de París, salpicado por farolas, luces de edificios y por encima de todo, varias decoraciones de navidad. Las calles iluminadas y el parque de abajo creaban líneas borrosas pintorescas como en un cuadro impresionista.

John disfrutaba bastante del aire frio y la magia del momento compensó el frío que estaba empezando a sentir en sus huesos. Apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla mientras miraba la ciudad. Un escalofrío descendió sobre él por el viento y se acercó a su novio que estaba en una posición similar.

-Es precioso-, anunció John deslizando su mano por detrás de la espalda de John para apoyarla en la cadera contraria.

-No puedes ver la cuidad claramente desde aquí por la noche pero la torre encendida puede verse desde tan lejos como Montmartre-, dijo Sherlock claramente disfrutando la experiencia tanto como John.

-Las luces lo compensan-. John apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio esperando más información después de que Sherlock añadiera esa pizca de hechos. Se dio cuenta con asombro de que Sherlock no había estado recitando hechos durante toda su exploración de la torre y le hizo preguntarse si en su lugar había algo más en la mente de Sherlock.

-No vas a pedirme matrimonio ¿verdad?-. John se rió por la idea, luego alzó la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock cuando el hombre no respondió.

-Uhhhhh, no pensé en eso-. Fue la respuesta mientras Sherlock se puso un poco rígido, sus ahora ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia la distancia. Un sudor frio apareció en la espalda de John mientras se preguntaba si podría haber abierto la caja de Pandora con un tema que Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a discutir. No ahora y puede que nunca.

-Sí, no te imaginaría ser así de romántico-. John acarició los bíceps de Sherlock a través de la chaqueta en un desesperado intento de aligerar la repentina cargada atmósfera.

-¿Lo harías?-. Sherlock le miró entonces, sus cejas oscuras subidas ligeramente preguntando, su cara claramente intentando ocultar alguna emoción queriendo desbordarse. John tragó saliva audiblemente, no estando seguro de qué emoción sería esa.

-¿Haría el qué?-, preguntó John sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a coger un ritmo staccato en su pecho. Hubo una pausa y John observó los ojos de Sherlock parpadear contra el viento soplándole en la cara, el normalmente pelo peinado hacia atrás volando en todas direcciones.

-Casarte conmigo-, dijo finalmente Sherlock en una voz baja barítona y firme que hizo que las rodillas de John flaqueasen como el prospecto en si había hecho.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo?-. La voz de John salió más aguda de lo que había estado desde sus años de adolescencia mientras intentaba buscar confirmación en la cara de Sherlock de si estaba o no hablando en serio. Dejó su mano caer de la cadera de Sherlock para poder ver a su novio apropiadamente.

-¿Y si lo estoy?-. Una de las esquinas de los labios de Sherlock se subió ligeramente mientras el resto de su cara luchaba por mantener la compostura.

-Entonces sí. Diría que sí-. John alzó la barbilla, mirando a su novio, finalmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. –Si estuvieras pidiéndomelo, claro…-. Subió un hombro y lo dejo caer, sus actos desafiando al calor en su cuerpo, al latir de su corazón y la picazón en sus ojos.

-Bueno, entonces lo estoy haciendo-. Sherlock se encogió de hombros en respuesta, todavía mirando a John con expectación en sus ojos.

-Pirado-, rió John parpadeando contra el viento que hacía que le lloraran los ojos.

-Idiota-. Sherlock sonrió antes de que sus párpados se dejaran caer y sus manos enguantadas sujetaran las mejillas de John.

Aunque Sherlock se inclinara hacia abajo para encontrarse con los labios de John, John se puso de puntillas, sujetándose a las solapas de la chaqueta de Sherlock para acercarse incluso más al hombre imposible que le había robado el corazón.

El ruido de la gente alrededor se apagó en la cabeza de John. Todo lo que podía oír era su corazón palpitando con fuerza y todo lo que podía sentir eran los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos, la lengua de Sherlock en su boca y los brazos de Sherlock ahora envueltos a su alrededor, sujetándolo cerca. Solo un año antes John nunca habría pensado que conocería, se haría amigo, se enamoraría y sería feliz para casarse con un hombre tan brillante. Aun así aquí estaba, en la Cuidad del Amor, discutiendo casarse con su mejor amigo. El hecho de que estuvieran en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel a media noche lo hacía más cursi y más romántico, desafiando todo lo que parecían ser a diario. John había dejado de preocuparse sobre trivialidades como esas hacía mucho tiempo y simplemente se permitía disfrutar del romance definitivo que nunca hubiera imaginado ni en sus fantasías más locas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se juntaron, acurrucándose juntos, sin palabras, abrazándose y viendo las bellas vistas de París decorada para navidad.


End file.
